


A3! Addicted! (Requests Open!)

by animaniachan



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gender Neutral, Multi, NSFW, Smut, fem reader - Freeform, tags will be added as i update!, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animaniachan/pseuds/animaniachan
Summary: —the magic spell for him to come home...is to write about him....right?—⚙︎ a headcanon/reader-insert collection of mostly A3! boys x reader⚙︎ will all be either gender-neutral or fem! reader. No M/M⚙︎ all based from requests from my tumblr@ animaniachan, will also be cross-posted between my tumblr and wattpad⚙︎ requests currentlyopen!however, I'll only be accepting requests on my tumblr for organization sakes, please refer to the rules page (on tumblr) first if you would like to request!
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Reader, Hyoudou Juuza/Reader, Hyoudou Kumon/Reader, Sakisaka Muku/Reader, Sumeragi Tenma/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Hyodo Kumon || Fluff Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hc with Kumon and his sporty s/o

  * Kumon would definitely try and get you interested in baseball if you weren’t into it already. This way, he’ll finally have someone he can rant about his favourite sport with who’ll actually understand what he’s talking about.
  * He’d start by telling you his experiences with baseball such as stories of how he first came across the sport and why he came to love it so much. He would then proceed to relay his entire baseball experience to you from preschool to high-school, taking every chance he gets to appeal the sport to you.
  * When you first started trying baseball (a result that took weeks of persuasion from Kumon), he went all spartan coach on you and taught you everything he knew. You do manage to keep up with him, though sometimes if you were struggling with a certain technique, he would guide your body with his own to show you how it’s done. Of course, once he realized the extent of his actions, he exploded into a cherry tomato on the spot.
  * Since Kumon quit his high school baseball club when he joined Mankai, you never got the chance to watch him play in official tournaments (not that he could play anyways), but you would always invite him to your sporting tournaments. Every time you do so, he would always get so excited and would try to recruit as many people as he could that day to go and cheer you on. He would also secretly ask Kazunari and Muku to help him create a banner for cheering you on. You could always feel Kumon’s gaze on you during your game, following every movement you do as well a hear his cheers from a mile away. You’re never going to tell him but that’s how he gained his nickname of “the walking speakerphone”.
  * Kumon usually is too shy for PDAs but it all changes when it comes to your sporting events. If your team had won that day, he would immediately sprint over to you and tackle you in a bear hug then proceeding to spin you in circles, congratulating you. If you had lost, however, he would turn into the most understanding boyfriend ever. He would wait for you to calm down on your own because he knows how frustrating it is to lose. After he sees that you’re ready to talk, he’ll be by your side the entire day and act according to your mood. If you aren’t so devastated by your defeat, he would usually lighten the mood by cracking jokes and taking your mind off of the game. If you are devastated, he would also be more serious in comforting you with head pats, gentle hugs and words such as, “it’s okay, what mattered is you gave your all and there’s always next time. You’ll always be a winner in my eyes, f/n.”
  * You and Kumon made a victory handshake between yourselves that lasts for a good 30 seconds. Whenever you had won a match cooperatively, this always immediately followed after. However, you couldn’t help think on multiple occasions that this handshake is a bit...chuuni?
  * It has been a tradition between you two when you compete in a sport for the loser of that game to grant a wish of the winner. It usually involved buying the other a soda or treating them to lunch but there would be rare occasions where Kumon would build up enough courage to ask for a little bit more…
  * In fact, that was how you and Kumon shared your first kiss. In terms of romantic relationships, he is as clumsy and awkward, if not more than his older brother. He debated for an entire month on different ways to share your first kiss and referenced many of Muku’s shoujo mangas. That’s when he remembered about your little tradition and thought that it wouldn’t be so awkward if he had actually earned the kiss through victory...right?
  * And so, when you had asked him what he wanted after his team won the Mankai sporting event of that day, he thought to himself what better time than now and came to his own resolution. However, easier said than done, Kumon was stiff as a board when he asked you to close your eyes with a voice that rose at least 11 octaves. As confused as you were, you obediently complied and waited for the next step. You swore you heard Kumon take several deep-breaths before getting awkwardly clunked directly in the mouth as your teeth smashed together violently and you both fell flat to the ground. Yes, the pressure he felt from wanting to share the best first kiss with you managed to get to him. This resulted in him getting lightheaded the second before leaning in which might have caused him to dive in a little too fast...too furious… To this day, whenever you brought up the topic of your first kiss jokingly, Kumon would still immediately flush bright red, scream from utter embarrassment, and proceed to run away in that order.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon on my tumblr @ animaniachan
> 
> Apparently my readers love the Hyodo family because coming up is yet another member of said family aha~~


	2. Hyodo Juza: || NSFW Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw hcs with Juza~

  * is the type that has to wait quite a while before agreeing to even have sex with you. Not because he has any problems with you, if anything, it’s him being not confident in himself
  * he is in constant fear that he’ll not be able to control his strength and accidentally hurt you if he gets too into the moment. Juza is also not the most experienced regarding these types of relationships. This will result in a lot of soft coaxing from you for him to even budge on his dilemma
  * you would start off slow, from small, soft pecks and slowly make your way to intense kisses that include a lot of tongue and lip biting, Juza loves to taste the sweetness in your kisses and basically becomes addicted to them once you get him started
  * once you are both stripped completely, there is a bit of foreplay that mainly just involves you ogling at his flawlessly toned body. Juza usually is against people openly touching him, but he makes an exception for you. The feeling of your warm tongue gently rippling across his chest and abs feel so good that sometimes he can’t resist letting out a few soft moans of pleasure.
  * Juza usually lets you lead the first rounds, letting you sit on top of his laps and move to your rhythm. You would start off slow and sensual, sometimes even awkward. However, as you gradually get used to each other’s warmth, he’ll increase the pace little by little until eventually, he pushes you down to a missionary position
  * lots and lots of calling your name during the climax. His voice becomes even raspier and deeper from pleasure as he practically moans and groans your name before he finally cums inside you
  * after he finishes, he’s not in the biggest rush to pull out (mostly bc he often gets too overwhelmed to even remember) while he catches his breath. He’ll offer you the sweetest words of compliment with a subtle blush to his cheeks and reminds you of how much he loves you
  * Juza will let you sleep on his arm as a pillow and before he falls asleep, he’ll look at you tenderly while stroking your cheeks and thinking how lucky he is to be loved by someone like you



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon on my tumblr @ animaniachan
> 
> Honestly, this was one of the first requests I've received after opening up requests and when I saw that it was an NSFW request a legitimately got flustered owo. I don't specialize in smut and I haven't written it in quite a few years to forgive me if it's not spicy enough ahaha.
> 
> Once again it seems that people just can't get enough of this family because next up is-


	3. Sakisaka Muku || Platonic Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Muku headcanon with Izumi who basically acts as a mother to him.
> 
> Original post on tumblr was actually posted on Mother's Day<3

  * Whenever Muku forgets something at home, be it his bento or materials for school, Izumi would always be the one to deliver it to him.
  * Izumi will then double-check with him to see if he had forgotten anything else before sending him off with a, “have a good day at school!”
  * After a few times of being Muku’s delivery-woman, Izumi made a habit of double-checking with Muku every morning to make completely sure that he has not forgotten anything.
  * “Muku-kun, did you remember your bento?/Muku-kun, today’s when you present that project right? Make sure you have everything you need!” would be common phrases heard throughout the dorm during school days.
  * Usually, Omi is the one who takes care of all the Bentos for the students but there are days where he can be too busy. These are the days where Izumi will take over and makes sure everybody gets the best variations of curry-themed lunches ever. Since she knows Muku’s favourite food is chocolate, she will find a way to incorporate that into his lunch. One time she made chocolate curry bun for him and Muku’s expression that day was one she would never forget. From that point on, whenever it was a special occasion like celebrating a good test mark or a play performance, she would make those very same buns just for Muku.
  * If Muku was struggling with any sort of school presentation, Izumi would consistently be his number 1 consultant.
  * “K-kantoku-san, can you watch my presentation please and point out anything that I need to work on?”
  * Izumi can never say no to the middle-schooler when he looks at her with those big, desperate and imploring eyes. And so, he would invite her to their dorm room and recite his entire presentation for her. After he’s done, Izumi will give him any pointers necessary and they would proceed to work on improving his presentation throughout the night.
  * When Muku ended up receiving a good mark for that presentation, he would always run to Izumi first to show her his grades. Izumi would almost always end up more excited for Muku than Muku was for himself.
  * Muku will often ask Izumi over to his room to show him some of the latest shoujo series that he thought would appeal to the both of them.
  * Sometimes he would get too excited and end up talking through the night before eventually falling asleep on her. When that happens, Izumi would cover him with a blanket before softly whispering, “good night, Muku-kun, sweet dreams.” and leaving his room.
  * Honestly, Muku is constantly looking for good reasons to do something special for Izumi. Even though he doesn’t quite see her as a mother figure, Mother’s Day is still one of the best excuses he has to pull off some special acts. He has been working very hard for months in practicing a special curry recipe and it all led to him presenting his dish to her for lunch on Mother’s Day. Izumi almost broke out in tears when she tasted the dish. Although it wasn’t the best tasting curry she’s had, she certainly tasted all the heart and effort Muku put into that dish. She just felt so proud of him at that moment as she reminiscences how far Muku had grown as a person and an actor from that shy, timid boy that could barely utter anything audible without stuttering to someone who can proudly stand on stage and act to his heart’s content without any signs of fear.
  * “Thank you, Muku-kun, this is amazing! I need to know this recipe so let’s make some more next time together!” Muku’s eyes lit up at his director’s compliment as he gave his most heartfelt, “yes, kantoku-san!”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also a request from anon on my tumblr
> 
> A super pure and sweet request that was really heartwarming to write about, to say the least<3


	4. Camel Tenma X Reader || April Fools Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated April Fools!  
> This was an imagine I wrote during April Fools season when A3! JP server announced A7!: the one where they've all became animals.
> 
> Basically, it's Camel Tenma x Reader...enjoy this blessed curse~~

“Mm…” your previous drowsy eyes were forced open to the bright sunlight beaming down at you. “...Where the hell am I and what am I doing here?” you glanced around, confusion clearly littered in your hues. What you are witnessing before you is a vast, open field of vibrant green with not much more to offer other than some lonely trees spread out in the distance.

You had no recollection whatsoever about your current situation. The last vivid memory you had was your visit with your celebrity, carrot-head boyfriend at the Mankai Dorms since today was the one time when he actually had a day off. “Seriously...where the hell is this place…?” Since there’s no point in simply standing around like an idiot, you’ve decided to explore this vast pool of greenery, hoping to discover at least some sort of clue.

However, your hopes to discover anything quickly dissipated as the field seemed like it was stretching infinitely with no clear signs of an end. It was at that moment that an indescribable sense of despair took control of your entire being and you hopelessly collapsed onto the green cushion below you.

In contrast to the beautiful scenery around you, your mood was like a wilted flower as you slowly scrunched your knees up and buried your head into them. You know that the waterworks would kick in very soon while your only wish at this point was to leave this mysterious hellhole so you can see your boyfriend again and jump into this arm for comfort and finally STOP this god forsaking nudging sensation on your head and, and…

Hm? Nudging?

You suddenly realized the gentle yet weighted sensation that would periodically brush against your head was not just your imagination playing tricks on you and was very real. Relief began filling in your wounds of despair as just the thought of another individual being here with you is more than enough comfort. You swiftly glanced up to the source of the contact in hopes of finally receiving the information you’ve been desiring for all this time.

However, the second you did so, all the thoughts that previously occupied your mind were sucked into a boundless black hole. The world seemed to stop flowing around you as you were met with the most gorgeous amethyst hues you’ve ever witnessed in your life. The sharp gazes pierced through you like arrows and it was then you noticed the long lashes that complemented those perfectly-shaped eyes. With a breath hitched in the middle of your throat, you can’t help but be completely mesmerized by those crystal clear hues. Incidentally, at the same time, a strong sense of nostalgia emerged from the depth of you, they reminded you of someone, almost as if you’ve stared into the exact same hues before...somewhere…

At that point, you were so deep in thought that it resulted in you simply staring blankly back at the intense amethyst gaze. It wasn’t until you saw that they eventually broke contact with your own hues in a very awkward and uncomfortable fashion that you’ve realized you’ve been staring for much too longer than you had originally anticipated.

“Ah— I’m so sorry! That was very rude of me to stare! The truth is, I have no idea where this place is and was hoping that you could help me—” desperately trying to redeem yourself from the previous rudeness displayed, you bowed hectically like a maniac while asking for forgiveness. It wasn’t until you’ve glanced up again how large the figure of the individual actually was. The first to come into view was their abnormally long yet muscular legs, then it proceeded to a very broad yet protruding back, lastly you traced their body line all the way up to their long neck before finally receding back to those gorgeous amethysts which stood out amongst the pool of orange. “...What?”

T-This is what you think it is...or is it? As dumbfounded as you are by your recent discovery, your brain cells have somehow managed to process the identity of the individual before you. 

_This is...a camel, right? What the hell is a camel doing in the middle of a meadow!?_

In contrast to your actual feelings, the orange beast seemed to think of your reaction to his figure a form of compliment, evident by how it arrogantly puffed its chest out and gave a good ol’ proud huff in response.

 _...I wasn’t praising you, that was all shock, you proud idiot…_ The phrase that floated into your mind was all too familiar since it was your go-to response to the occasional idiocy of a certain carrot-head actor. “I swear...just when I started to get hopeful again...why?” Today has been an emotional rollercoaster and just when you thought you’ve already made it down the first slope, there seemed to be an even larger second slope ahead. The dam that had previously managed to contain your tears previously broke down once again. Sorrowful sobs continuously escaped your lips and refused to cease as you vigorously tried to wipe away your tears.

However, what you didn’t realize was the flustered look the camel gave after seeing you suddenly resolve into tears as if it’s trying to say, _“why did you suddenly start crying!? You were just fine a minute ago!”_ Your sudden outburst of emotions managed to put this camel into a panic frenzy as it desperately looked around as if attempting to find a source of comfort to calm you down. Though, its efforts were futile as the lack of resources around you could be comparable to a barren wasteland.

All that it can do now is look down hopelessly at your slumped state while having a mental battle with itself about the next course of action. Then, after having seemingly arrived at a viable solution, resolution flickered in its glittering amethyst orbs. After letting out a huffing sigh, the majestic orange beast lowered its lengthy neck to eye-level with you and leaned in as gently as it can muster to be to not so much lick, but instead offer a gentle peck to your teary eyes with its furry snout.

Completely caught off guard by the action that is absolutely unbefitting of a camel, your overwhelming emotions came to a halt as you stared back at the animal, mouth agape. “You...what are you…?”

“Mrrorahhh…” To your question, the camel simply responded with incomprehensible camel noises. Of course, it was a camel, what did you even expect? However, somewhere, you felt, its emotions came through.

“Are you...perhaps telling me to stop crying?”

“Mrrorahh.” Once again, the camel cried as if to confirm your inquiry.

“Hehe, thanks. You’re right, crying’s not going to change anything,” honestly, you couldn’t believe that you were just comforted by a camel as you wiped away the last of the tears that streaked down your face. “You’re surprisingly a very smart and kind camel eh? There, there, thanks again.” Without thinking, you reached out and gave a few loving strokes on the animal’s head. Though, the second you’ve done so you felt it tense and freeze in place like a statue. _Uh-oh, did I somehow offend it by petting it? Wait, can you even offend a camel in the first place? Oh god, whatever you do, just please don’t eat me…_ “S-sorry, I kind of just instinctively did that- huh?”

Of course, you’ve brought up your guards as soon as you detected the camel’s odd actions since you didn’t know and didn’t want to know what it could do to you if it went off a rampage. However, what happened next managed to send all common sense you’ve come to know in your life down a limitless black hole.

What you’ve witnessed was the animal before you once again averting those brilliant purples away from your own though this time, a deep shade of rosy pink was dyed across its entire face.

_T-This...this is what I think it is right? I never knew that camels were even capable of blushing… So you do learn something new everyday…_

“Pfft...hahaha! What is this? You’re so adorable! Oh my god, I can’t- my stomach hurts!”

In response to your maniac laughter, the very same one you would use to make fun of a certain actor, you could’ve sworn the camel gave you a glare that suggested, _“what the hell is so funny and don’t call me adorable!”_

“Ahahaha...ha...you know, even though you’re a camel, you remind me a lot, like a lot of someone I know.” The camel whipped its gaze back towards you again at your nonchalant comment. It narrowed its perfectly shaped eyes and offered you the gentlest and kindest gaze as if it understood your words. And in response, as much as you hate to admit it, your heart definitely skipped a beat under those warm and kind eyes. _What is this feeling…?_

“-i, [Name], -ake up!”

_No, this is a camel! There’s no way that I’m being captivated by a camel-!_

“Wake up!”

_Besides, even if I did feel this way, there’s no chance in hell since I already have Tenm-_

“[NAME]!!”

Your eyes shot open almost as quickly as your body which basically catapulted upwards and resulted in painful contact with whatever it was that lurked above you. “Ow!”

“OW! What was that all about!?”

“Eh? Tenma…?” The first thing that descended in your field of vision was your orange-haired, multi-talented actor, and extreme tsundere boyfriend who was now holding his forehead in pain from the lovely headbutt that you’ve just offered him. Still not registering the full extent of the situation, you glanced around your surroundings in a daze before realizing that you’re in Tenma and Yuki’s room of the Mankai Dorm and that you’re currently laying on Tenma’s bed.

“Geez… I don’t know what to be more baffled by, the hardness of your head or the fact that you can fall asleep in the duration of a phone call.”

_Ahh...so that’s what it is…_

The second the puzzle pieces clicked into place, a new resolution was formed inside of you as you wordlessly leaped off your boyfriend’s bed and made your way out of his room.

“Oi, [Name], where are you going?” Not used to not hearing a familiar comeback from you, Tenma began to get worried as he hurriedly followed after your footsteps.

Meanwhile, your silent search finally came to an end as you found the one and only you were looking for in the living room, “hey, Tsuzuru-san?”

“Mm? What’s the matter, [Name]?”

“I have a request for the script of the next summer troupe show,” you stoically stated just as Tenma finally caught up to you.

“Oh? Well, let’s hear it.”

“...can you please cast Tenma as a camel for his next performance?”

“...huh?”

“WHY!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, there is something seriously wrong with me because who writes this-  
> me, I write this apparently-
> 
> It all started with @ currywaifu (on tumblr and ao3) telling me the trauma this camel gave her...mostly because of the eyes. So I was like, _why not..?_ and hence began my one week journey of struggling to learn how to properly camel...  
> I sincerely hope you all emoted for this camel because I certainly did...also sorry for the nightmare fuel oop


	5. Fushimi Omi || NSFW Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW headcanons for Omimi~~
> 
> Actually a two-parter with the next chapter being a complete self-indulgent reader-insert as a tribute to all the Omi thirsties during the Blazing Beachside Passion event.

  * Omi is the definition of a “gentle giant” in and out of bed. He always keeps in the back of his mind to not accidentally hurt you with his strength during sex.
  * Sex with Omi is usually taken very slowly and intimately. He loves to savour and envelope in your warmth as you move in a slow and consensual rhythm together, sharing deep kisses in between.
  * Omi loves to roam his hand all over your naked body and adores it when you do it to him. The physical contact is a constant reminder that you are here, with him where he can love you with all his heart and not some distant memory or illusion that he can no longer touch.
  * He tends to constantly shower you with compliments and sweet words in your most intimate moments, reminding you of “how beautiful you are,” or, “how much he loves you” and “how much you mean to him”.
  * Foreplay with Omi usually involves him giving you the time of your life with his fingers and tongue rather than you doing anything to him. As much as he enjoys you touching him, somewhere in him is still lost on how to respond to you sucking or blowing him. It reminds him of his “Wolves” days where he did not exactly treat the women who were sucking and blowing him in the kindest way, actions that he would rather die than ever do to you. He’s scared that if you get him too crazy in the moment, those old habits may return and cause him to do the unthinkable.
  * Instead, he much rather take you in his mouth and taste your sweet droplets of warmth while swallowing in your reaction with the rest of his senses.
  * Omi thrives on pleasing and making you feel the best during sex so nothing turns him on more when you look at him with misty eyes and either ask him to “give you more” or tell him that “it felt so good”. Sex with him becomes so much more intense when you whisper those magical phrases to him.
  * Kisses with Omi are much deeper than you would expect. Instead of the short, sweet pecks, he prefers deep kisses that encompass all of his love for you and likes to hold for longer than average. During those kisses, his tongue will gradually find its way and invite yours to a waltz inside of your mouths before you finally pull away with strained breaths.
  * He also has the habit of enveloping you in his deep kisses during his climax. When he feels that he’s about to cum, he’ll pull you into a kiss to further display his emotions to you on a silver platter.
  * Omi can also be surprisingly vocal during sex. His thrusts are often accompanied by his loud, baritone grunts that can sometimes leave you shivering to your core. If it becomes very intense, the low grunts can turn into full-blown growls that resonate with your heartstrings.
  * He doesn’t have a specific place he likes to cum on you, or rather, he doesn’t like the act of having to cum on you at all. He had always thought of it as distasteful to watch his own cum “taint” your body so if anything, he prefers to cum inside of you so he can dispose of it as soon as possible.
  * As for positions, overall he doesn’t have a preference but he does enjoy the view he receives when he’s on top. He loves capturing every one of your feverish expressions with his own eyes as you succumb under the pleasure. In those moments, his eyes act as his camera that records some of your most precious moments together.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon from my tumblr~  
> The tiddy boys thirst is real lately
> 
> Part 2 (reader-insert) featured in next chapter~


	6. Fushimi Omi X Reader || Blazing Beach Days (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where Omi and reader gets into a spicy situation after an accident out in the ocean
> 
> {fem! reader}

Today was the very first beach date that you and Omi shared ever since you’ve started dating. He received a request from his friend asking him to come to help out at their beach hut in return for a free beach day afterwards. Being the thoughtful boyfriend that he is, Omi decided to invite you along so you can experience the luxuries of the beach with him.

You had both just finished with the shift at the hut and as a result, deciding to go out to sea to relax with some swimming. Just as both of you were enjoying your time the fullest out at sea, a massive tidal wave came crashing down and swallowed all of the swimmers nearby, including you and Omi. Before you had even come to your senses, you were pulled in by a force which forced you to collapse directly against a sturdy chest.

“Omi-kun…?” you glanced up questioningly through teary eyes from the salt wave earlier and all you’re met with is your masculine boyfriend trying to avert his gaze from you. Yet, the strong grip he has on you did not loosen one bit and instead, you feel yourself being pressed tighter against his muscular body than ever before. “What’s wrong?”

“...f/n, I think you should look down,” was the only mumbling reply you’ve received in return.

“Down…?” you followed Omi’s instructions obediently and the second you did, a deep shade of crimson red flared throughout your entire body. The bikini top that had previously covered your supple breasts is now nowhere to be seen, leaving your upper body completely exposed to the public. You immediately expressed a yelp of shock and instinctively hugged your body even closer to Omi in hopes of it providing more layers of security. “O-Omi-kun…!!!”

“I’ve been trying to look for it ever since I noticed but so far, no luck.” There was a sense of urgency in Omi’s voice accompanied by hints of arousal that you’ve failed to pick up. Although his appearance seems calm. his mind has been racing at Mach 9 speed the second he felt your bare breasts press against his body. He can feel his lower half harden as an erection is clearly forming as a result of your soft sensation and he is trying his damndest to ignore it for your sake. “Wait, I think I see it. Hold on tight, f/n.”

All you can do at this point is to offer a flustered nod and do as you were told as Omi practically carried you across the ocean with you hanging off of his body.

“...Got it. Now to find a safe place for you to put it back on...ah, let’s go to the reef over there, it’s fairly hidden from people so it should be safe.”

True to his words, the reef Omi had brought you too was located in a pretty secluded part of the ocean with almost no other human beings around. You quickly slipped your bikini top back on and let out a sigh of relief knowing that your breasts are no longer exposed to the public anymore. “Thank you, Omi-kun. Without you here it would’ve been a disast-... Omi-kun?” Something about Omi’s behaviour suddenly threw you off mid-sentence. You noticed that his breathing has become more laboured than usual and his whole body seems to be shaking. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine...just—give me a second,” that was all Omi managed to strain out between laboured breaths. He had severely underestimated the effect that your naked body managed to have on him and at this point, he can feel his lower body about to explode from arousal.

Worry began to stem inside you as you had no idea what was happening to your boyfriend. Is he sick? Hurt? It wasn’t until you glanced down his body and noticed the evident bulge that has formed that you’ve begun piecing the puzzle together. “Ah...Omi-kun, you…”

The second he heard your tone of voice, he knew you knew, “sorry, it’s pretty pathetic of me to get excited over this...just give me a moment and it will eventually calm down.”

“...is that so?” to be honest, you were pretty skeptical about his words. Of course, being a woman, there was no way you would understand what he’s feeling at the moment. However, you did know that whenever you were aroused, it didn’t exactly feel good until you...release it in some way. Based on that thought alone, a sole idea floated into your mind. This was something that you would normally never suggest, ever, but, it was kind of your fault that he was feeling this way to begin with. So, you’ve got to claim responsibility in some way...right? “Want me...to help you?”

The shock that plastered itself on Omi’s face when he heard your question was enough to assume that he did not expect your offer in a million years. “No way, I’m not going to force you to do this-”

“You’re not forcing me to do anything, I offered. I-I don’t really understand what you’re feeling right now but I know that if I were in your shoes, it would be excruciating to try and contain it so—please?”

 _...Damnit_ , it’s always hard for him to refuse you when you look at him with such a pure puppy dog look. _This is not fair…_ Under normal circumstances, Omi would’ve rejected your offer immediately without second thoughts. However, considering the circumstance you are in now, he honestly cannot promise when and if he can even calm himself down. No, that was a lie. Omi knows he can probably do it if he really tried...but that was the problem. He knew that deep in his heart he wanted you...bad—and his lustful desires are precisely what is influencing his decision-making skills at the moment. After moments of hard debate, Omi let out a defeated sigh, “alright, but just this once, okay? And...if you can, make it fast, please. It’s not exactly the most comfortable feeling letting you do this to me in public.”

You nodded and hummed in content over Omi’s reluctant and bashful expression. You made your way over to him and lowered yourself before his bulging crotch as he leaned his body against the rock wall for support. It wasn’t until you stripped him of his swimming trunks and revealed his erected dick that you realized exactly how bad he was craving you. Your hand immediately wrapped its way around his length and stroked it tenderly as you glided your moist tongue all the way from the end up to his pulsating tip. Meanwhile, your other hand sneaked itself up his toned body and was stroking his muscular body lovingly.

“...f/n!” you heard your boyfriend’s breath sharply hitch and felt his abs contract in response to your offering of pleasure. That only ended up igniting a fire in your own heart, causing you to ruthlessly increase the pace of your hands on his length while you licked away the traces of pre-cum that had started to trickle from his tip. You can hear Omi’s breathing becoming more desperate by the second as you finally let go of the hand that was stroking his dick and now moved to place it on his inner thigh.

“...here I go,” was all you mumbled before finally engulfing his dick in your mouth and letting it do its job. A low, euphoric grunt thundered above you the second you began rocking your head at a steady pace back and forth through his erection. At the same time, your hands that have been mere butterfly touches up to that point suddenly dug themselves deep into his flesh.

“Fuck....f/n…!!” The hot and moist sensation that you provided him through sucking was enough to make Omi erupt into another deep growl. That, accompanied with the provoking way you are touching him made him roll his head back against the damp, stone wall as his wits are slowly coming to an end. Thankfully, the tides were in your favour today as the sound of the waves around you managed to help drown out your voices of pleasure to everyone else but the two of you.

With you increasing your pace by the second, the male couldn’t help but place a hand on your head to help guide you along the way. His hips have long buckled under your spells by this point and he couldn’t help but to thrust himself deeper into your throat so he can hopefully find a release soon. Omi can feel the euphoric thrill of an orgasm speeding through his body as he clenched his jaw and prepared for the climax. “f/n, I’m...close—”

On perfect cue, you released a muffled yelp at the sudden sensation of the warm liquid oozing inside your mouth. You tried your best to not choke as the liquid steadily flowed down your throat and slowly released your boyfriend’s dick from your now aching jaw. You went ahead and swallowed down the mild-tasting flavour as the both of you attempted to regain composure from your act.

After a minute or so passed, you glanced up at your boyfriend and asked with your most alluring smile, “so? Feeling better now?”

Omi huffed out a breath before offering you a wry smile, “...yeah, thanks to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is completely a self-indulgent scenario I added to the previous headcanon request by anon!
> 
> It's also a thing to help quench the thirst of some fellow tumblr mutual during this Omi's ****House event huehue~~


	7. Miyoshi Kazunari/Nanao Taichi||SFW Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons of Kazunari and Taichi with a s/o who has a condition called Hyperhidrosis. For anyone who doesn't know about this condition, please google it as it will do a much better job of explaining than I will ever do.
> 
> {gender neutral/ SFW}

**Kazunari:**

  * Kazunari is at first baffled on why you would avoid him every time he tried to initiate some sort of physical contact with you.
  * But when he learnt about your condition after finally building up the courage to confront you about it (took him a _long_ while because he seriously dislikes confrontations in the sense that it may hurt your feelings), it all made sense
  * Kazunari didn’t bother to hide his initial surprise when he found out about your condition but quickly calmed down after continuing to listen to your explanation.
  * A part of him is beating himself up on the inside for not realizing your condition sooner. But now that he knew, he went and brainstormed all of the possible solutions in the world in an attempt to help you.
  * In all honesty, your condition doesn’t really bother Kazunari at all. He’s not one to get easily grossed out in the first place and especially when it comes to you.
  * He understands that it’s a condition that you can’t help and it doesn’t affect his outpouring affection for you at all.
  * However, with that being said, he’ll never force you into doing something that’ll make you uncomfortable.
  * So from that point on, he made a mental note to always ask you and made sure you were 100% okay with it before doing anything too “touchy”. Your ears are also calloused from hearing him reassure you that it doesn’t bother him in the slightest.
  * He also came up with several other ways to show you his affection that doesn’t involve directly touching your skin.
  * If he _reeeeally_ wanted some contact he’ll mostly resort to some affectionate head pats.
  * Otherwise, he’ll usually show his affection in a verbal form such as complimenting you with affectionate words even more often than he has.
  * After hours of brainstorming, Kazunari eventually came up with some secret codes between you two that substitute the direct contact. So whenever he wants the contact that may make you uncomfortable, you both just say these words to each other instead.
  * You now have code words for “high-five”, “hugs”, “pinky promise”, “kiss~”, and “holding hands”



**Taichi:**

  * Not gonna lie, Taichi is still a little bummed to this day that he doesn’t get to touch you as much as he liked to.
  * But more than anything, he feels so sad for you for what you have to deal with in your everyday life. Even if he doesn’t show it, his heart cries for you on a daily basis.
  * He knows it’s not your fault. This makes him especially frustrated because it’s not fair how this is happening to someone he cares so much about.
  * Which is why Taichi makes extra efforts taking your feelings into consideration whenever he thinks he may be doing something that is remotely making you uncomfortable.
  * It may become a little extreme at times just because he’s so desperate of wanting to make you happy and as comfortable with him as possible.
  * Because he really doesn’t mind your condition, Taichi’s goal now is to eventually ease you into touching him without feeling bad about yourself; one step at a time.
  * Like Kazunari, he has to make sure that you’ll be 100%—no, 120% comfortable with whatever contact he’s about to do.
  * Taichi even googled your condition to see if there’s any way to cure it.
  * When he couldn’t find anything that wasn’t too difficult to follow, he started browsing through a list of “things to not say to someone with hyperhidrosis” so he knows for future references.
  * He’s okay with refraining from too much contact for the most part. But, there have been occasions where he was _reeeeally_ desperate for some contact. In those instances, he doesn’t beg you with words but offers you his best imploring puppy dog eye instead.
  * And honestly, how can you not concede after seeing that pure expression.
  * Taichi eventually learned to show his affection through words and expression. He is surprisingly good in that aspect as he is always straightforward and never sugarcoats his love.
  * I mean, if it isn’t already obvious enough, his tomato red face every time he compliments you should be more than enough to give it away.
  * For now, you two have mostly resorted to air gestures to make up for the lack of physical contact.
  * Taichi still asks you for some real contact more often than not, reinforcing that he will never feel disgusted. Now, whether you give it to him or not is completely up to you.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon from tumblr~


End file.
